Some computer applications require entering of parameter ranges, for example, the opening hours of a shop or the time and duration of a meeting. One common method for entering these ranges is by the use of text. For example, applications can provide text input fields for the opening time and the closing time of the shop. Other applications, for example project management programs and personal scheduling programs, support the entry of time ranges graphically. These programs typically provide a time grid for the entry of time ranges. The grids typically have a time scale across the top and multiple rows underneath the time scale, to allow for the entry of individual time ranges, with a row dedicated to each time range.
With the advent of mobile devices equipped with display screens, applications have been developed to adapt the display of parameter ranges to the small screens on mobile devices. For example, applications have been developed to display time ranges in a bar format, with light and dark areas, indicating times when a person does and does not have an appointment.
Although display formats have been adapted to the use of the smaller screens on mobile and other handheld devices, current methods for entering parameter ranges in existing applications are not well suited for devices with small displays generally, and in some cases for the touch sensitive display screens used in these devices.